Les Chevaliers Stellaires
by Vikalys
Summary: [Réécriture de Saint Seiya] Kido Saori n'a que treize ans quand elle apprend qu'elle est la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna. Cherchant des réponses, elle décide d'aller en Grèce quand elle se fait agresser par de mystérieux hommes en armure et sauvée in-extrémis par un garçon du nom de Seiya. Une quête va alors commencer pour eux deux dans un monde entre mythe et réalité...


Merci de vous êtes arrêtés sur mon histoire.

Vous devez vous demander, d'où me sort pareille idée, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, j'ai regardé Legends of Sanctuary et j'ai plutôt bien apprécié le traitement de Saori au début de ce film. Avant de m'effondrer en voyant comment ils avaient craché sur l'oeuvre par la suite.

Mais revenons à mon histoire. En fait, je me suis dis que ce serait plus sympa de faire de Saori un personnage plus intéressant et plus combattif. Alors évidement, ce ne sera pas une puissante guerrière non plus mais plus une personne avec tout de la Saori de Saint Seiya mais plus capable de se défendre par elle-même.

Bien sûr, le but n'est pas de cracher sur l'oeuvre mais de lui donner une adaptation différente mais très fidèle malgré tout.

Par contre, je me base sur les coloris du manga alors Saori sera brune comme Shun, Milo, Aphrodite et Aiolia blonds, Deathmask aura les cheveux gris argenté, Camus les aura rouges et ainsi de suite.

Alors si vous êtes intéressés, voici le prologue.

* * *

Depuis des temps immémoriaux, des hommes se lèvent contre les dieux pour empêcher la Terre de sombrer dans le chaos lorsque les forces du mal se déchainent. Guidé par la déesse Athéna, ils ont pour seul et unique objectif de la servir et de la protéger quitte à y laisser leur vie.

Cette légende ancestrale était inscrite sur la tablette de pierre en grec ancien que Kido Mitsumasa tenait entre ses mains. Le vieil homme tenait entre ses mains ce qui devait être les restes d'un écrit datant de plusieurs millénaires. La pierre était tellement usée qu'elle se morcelait par endroit rendant certains caractères illisibles mais il en restait encore suffisamment pour retracer cette formidable histoire qui faisait frémir d'excitation le scientifique millionnaire.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, cet homme à barbe blanche et aux yeux noirs dégageant une certaine froideur mais aussi un éclat passionné, un peu excentrique mais respecté dans sa profession d'archéologue et de spécialiste de la Grèce antique, adorait les histoires mythologiques et s'était très tôt passionné pour celle des Chevaliers d'Athéna dont les combats devaient être spectaculaires si on les imaginaient tel qu'ils ont été décrits. Il adorait profondément ce récit mais aussi la déesse elle-même qui était le symbole même du courage et de la sagesse. De tous les dieux du Panthéon, cette femme en armure était sa divinité favorite et il y avait de quoi avec son air majestueux rivalisant avec celui de Zeus en personne.

C'est pourquoi quand un de ses collègues lui avait apprit l'existence de cette chambre secrète trouvée sous les fondations d'un temple lors d'une fouille archéologiques mettant au jour des centaines de tablettes en pierre, il s'était empresé de s'y rendre dans le fol espoir de faire une découverte majeure. Et il ne fut pas déçu. En effet, il y découvrit sur trois centaines de ces tablettes en pierre des textes traitant du mythe de l'armée d'Athéna. Quelle n'avait pas été sa joie et son excitation en les découvrant ! Si certaines étaient indéchiffrables, usées par les siècles, certaines étaient dans un parfait état de conservation. De ce fait, la traduction était grandement facilité. Et l'homme d'un certain âge y avait mit tout son cœur pour retranscrire la légende de ceux qu'il avait renommé Les Chevaliers Stellaires. Il avait presque terminé la retranscription en grec moderne même si il lui manquait certaines informations laissant des trous dans l'histoire que Mistumasa avait dût reboucher comme il le pouvait en essayant d'être le plus logique et proche de la légende que possible même si il considérait sa pseudo réécriture imparfaite et peu représentatif de ce que le mythe expliquait et racontait.

Et le processus de réadaptation et de translation du texte sur tablette sur surface numérique avait prit presque cinq ans. Et c'est ainsi après une longue et intense période de travail acharné, que l'histoire des Chevaliers d'Athéna était, enfin, complètement achevée.

Pour se détendre, le scientifique était allé se promener dans les environs de sa résidence, à savoir une simple maison en pierre isolée près d'un petit village calme et peu peuplé, pour se vider la tête. Il était détendu et observait la myriade d'étoiles qui illuminait d'un éclat d'argent légèrement bleuté le ciel d'été. Il n'était pas très brillant astronome mais s'était mit à aimer les constellations presque autant que les mythes antiques.

\- Quelle beauté, pensât-il en contemplant un amas d'étoiles plus ou moins éclatantes. Si seulement, de tels hommes tel que ceux décrits sur les tablettes de pierre existaient vraiment, notre monde n'en serait que meilleur. Et d'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé ce que pourrait donner un combat entre deux Chevaliers.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, son regard surpris alors une sorte de lumière qui semblait provenir du ciel. Intrigué, il observa un instant cette lumière dorée avant de comprendre qu'elle allait droit vers le sol. Un peu apeuré, l'archéologue courut se mettre à l'abri aussi vite qu'il le pouvait alors que l'éclat d'or atterrissait de plein fouet sur le sol de pierre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… un météorite ?

Poussé par la curiosité, il sortit de derrière la colonne de pierre où il s'était réfugié et se rapprocha du lieu de l'impact. Il s'attendait à y trouver un morceau de pierre fumante et brûlée par l'entrée dans l'atmosphère mais il n'en fut rien. C'était encore plus spectaculaire encore.

C'était un jeune garçon qui devait avoir entre douze et quinze ans couché sur le dos et qui portait une magnifique et imposante armure qui semblait être en or massif et brillant de mille feux comme les étoiles et pourvue de deux grandes ailes semblable à celles d'un ange dont une étaient repliées contre son torse. Il saignait abondamment et ses courts cheveux d'un châtain tirant sur le blond étaient poisseux et teintés d'écarlate. Mais il en dégageait un telle prestance qu'il en semblait presque être divin et ses blessures n'entachaient en rien cette sensation ça le sublimait presque. À tel point que le spectateur qu'était devenu Mitsumasa en était subjugué par cette apparition surnaturelle mais il se reprit au bout de quelques secondes en observant l'état critique du jeune homme. Il n'hésita donc pas à accourir près de lui, de s'agenouille à son côté et de le prendre dans ses bras avant de le secouer doucement pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

\- Jeune homme, dit-il d'un air inquiet, vous êtes gravement blessé. Que vous est-il arrivé et puis-je vous être d'un quelconque secours ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, lui répondu l'inconnu d'une voix rauque. J'ai besoin de votre aide mais pas pour moi car je me sais déjà mort.

Ce disant, il retira son aile droite qui cachait ses bras et son thorax dévoilant alors une affreuse blessure sans aucun doute mortelle tellement elle était profonde et que le sang qui en sortait était noir et abondant. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui attira le regard du vieil homme mais autre chose. Un bébé. Ce dernier avait un fin duvet brun clair sur la tête et tenait en pendentif en acier avec des émeraudes dans ses mains. Ses grands yeux bleus n'exprimaient aucune peur et s'y reflétait une grande sagesse. Le vieux scientifique ne sut que dire en le voyant. Puis le jeune homme lui tendu le nourrisson en disant.

\- Je suis Aiolos et ce bébé est la réincarnation de la déesse de la sagesse, Athéna. Il faut que vous la protégiez à tout prix du Sanctuaire et de celui qui est à sa tête. Je vous en supplie. Je sais que vous faites des recherches sur nous et vous êtes celui qu'il faut pour éduquer Athéna.

\- Athéna ? Mais alors… le mythe des Chevaliers d'Athéna…

\- N'en est pas un. Nous sommes réels et notre déesse aussi. S'il vous plait, gardez-là et élevez-là comme votre propre fille. Apprenez-lui nos valeurs et guidez-là comme vous pouvez.

C'était impossible, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Comment un mythe pouvait-il devenir réalité ? Pourtant, la preuve était là sous la forme de ce courageux jeune homme qui avait traversé une épreuve mortelle pour sauver ce bébé quitte à en mourir. Et c'était assez pour le convaincre. Mitsumada n'hésita pas et prit l'enfant dans ses bras en murmurant:

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Aiolos, je te promets que jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je veillerais sur cette déesse qui compte autant pour vous autres Chevaliers.

\- Merci. E-et s'il vous plait, ne diffusez pas notre histoire. Gardez-là pour vous.

\- Je…

\- S'il vous plait, c'est important.

Son regard était si suppliant que le vieil homme ne put se résoudre à refuser cette ultime requête. Il lui prit alors la main et resta auprès de lui alors que la vie quittait le corps de ce jeune garçon qui devait être rempli de courage et de dévouement pour la cause qu'il défendait.

\- J'ignore ce qui t'es arrivé mais je te promets que je ferais tout pour que ta mort ne soit pas vaine, dit-il alors que l'armure dorée avait reprit sa forme d'origine, Aiolos, Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire.

Vous êtes toujours là ? Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est très proche du manga.

* * *

Après, on ne connait presque rien de Kido Mitsumasa alors j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour lui donner un caractère qui se rapproche le plus de l'idée que je me fais de lui.

Et oui, Aiolos meurt aussi ici. Mais je lui ait donné une apparence un peu plus juvénile car il n'a que 14 ans à la base. Donc j'ai fais en sorte que ce soit plus réaliste. Parce qu'honnêtement, j'ai plus l'impression de voir une personne proche de l'âge adulte sur son Charater Design qu'un jeune adolescent.

Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et moi je vous dis à une prochaine fois.


End file.
